To Come Back
by cadkins08
Summary: History had repeated it self with B and C. Now almost 20 years later, B is back to UES with CWW and OWW and determined to win back C. B/C S/D and others
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I'm pleased to inform you that a legend is back in the UES. Yes, Blair Waldorf has returned. With a hyphen and two teenage children, Blair looks better than ever, but I guess alimony does wonders for the complexion. Maybe our favorite scandals' parents are in for the surprise of their lives. Not only will I be watching you, I am also keeping an eye in the Waldorf-Woods.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Blair Waldorf-Wood hadn't been back to the UES since she was at Yale. She had cut off ties with everyone around the time she had broken up with Chuck Bass, her sophomore year of college. Her senior year, she met Alexander Wood. He was almost ten years her senior, but she was taken with him and married him within months of meeting him. She was thirty-six when he was in an accident, now at thirty-seven; she had brought her children back to her old world, so that memories in their old Victorian style home wouldn't drive her crazy. As she stood with Caden and Ophelia Waldorf-Wood, she had no idea what would happen with her old friends…friends she hadn't talked to in seventeen years. The two teens were restless considering Caden was seventeen and Ophelia was sixteen.

She wished Alex was still alive, because not only would her children still have a father, but she wouldn't be in a postiton that she might just have to see Chuck Bass again. Things had ended badly between them.

_Chuck Bass had sat across the small table for two, staring at Blair with a look of absoulte love. After all the things they had been through to get where they were accepted by their friends, it was killing her to do what she was about to do. He was so perfect-they were so perfect. But her wonderful world was about to crash with five small words that equaled one huge lie._

_As he watched her troubled face, his own showed that he was starting to realize something was wrong. _

_"B-" He started, his tone sounded worried and his eyes confirmed it, "What's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip, trying to decide if she was doing the right thing. She knew that she was, because she knew if she was to stay with him, he would suffer in the end more than he knew about._

_"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." To the words to come out was a lot harder than she would have thought it to be._

_His eyebrows lowered in confusion, and she wanted to yell "APRIL FOOL'S" as a sadness reached his eyes._

_"Why?" He had lost a bit of the sad and sounded cruel._

_The next words almost brought up her dinner as she made herself sick, "I don't love you anymore."_

Blair had tried to forget the way he looked at her and the way he left the resturant**(A/N: No spell check). **But now, she was in the city they shared since she was seventeen and even though she had no idea where he was, she felt him as intensely as it would be if he was right beside her.

"Moooommmm!" The over stressed word was coming from Caden, "Are you just going to stand there?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "There is alot to this city, and your mother, that you don't know."

"I'm sure you were a real dare devil, Mom." Caden said as he mimiked the eye gesture.

Blair lifted her eyebrows, "You'd be surprised."

Ophelia stiffled a giggle as Caden mouthed, "Yeah, right."

The two Waldorf-Woods looked identical to their mother, with dark brown hair and thin frames. Ophelia mirrored her mother at sixteen, all except for the green eyes she had gotten from Alex. Caden was the male version of Blair, he had her eyes and a slight curl to his hair. The two siblings also had Blair's mannerisms and used that cruel fake smile perfectly.

Blair had always wondered what her children would have looked like if Chuck had been their father. She always smiled at the thought of a child with both of their mannerisms.

"Are we going to go?" Caden's voice held an aggrivated annoyed tone.

"No...This is our new home." Blair said, sarcastically before she went to hail a cab.

* * *

Caden Waldorf-Wood loved New York. Sure, he had only been there for about an hour but the busy fast lifestyle was already attracting him. His younger sister seemed to feel the same as they stared out the window of the taxi, they had took to get to their new apartment.

Eleanor had held on to her apartment even after she moved away, so that Blair could use it anytime she wanted. And it seemed like a good time to take up on that offer.

Both Caden and Ophelia noticed that their mother seemed strange when they arrived at the UES. Caden was starting to realize that maybe there was a lot he didn't know about his mother. It was a strange feeling for them to realize that Blair Waldorf-Wood was someone completely different from their mother, that she had dated and possibly slept around.

When they reached the apartment, Blair took her old room. Ophelia decided upon Eleanor's old room and Caden was more than happy with the guest room.

The elevator dinged as it hit their floor, Blair was confused. She didn't think anyone knew she was here. Caden who was close to the elevaor has two slender arms wrap around him before he could even see what happened. Blair smiled, she could recognize that blonde head anywhere.

"I've wanted to see you for forever." Serena said, as she stopped hugging him to look at Blair, who forgot that she was about to take her suitcase upstairs, "But your mother would never leave New England. I'm your aunt Serena, though not by blood."

Blair rolled her eyes as Serena walked over and gave Blair a hug that was similar to the breath-takingly-tight one she gave Caden.

"I've missed you." Serena said, giving Blair a smile.

You could hardly tell that Serena was nearing forty, it was the same with Blair, as though when they were in their twenties, their looks just froze.

Blair gave her a similar smile, "Missed you, too, S."

"So, when are we going to arrange all the playdates we missed?" Serena laughed, grabbing one of Blair's bags and following her upstairs with it.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about little Daniel Humphrey, Jr." Blair replied.

"And there is Carter Humphrey. He's fifteen, I had him after we lost touch until your mother called me and told me you were coming back." Serena added.

"I am beginning to worry about how many Humphreys are running around the Upper East Side." Blair joked, "Speaking of the Upper East Side, is Gossip Girl still around?"

Serena groaned, "Yes. And the kids are just as obsessed as we were. They mentioned you on there."

"Really? I am still popular on Gossip Girl?" Blair asked amused.

"A legend, they are calling you." Serena said seriously before giggling.

"Whoa." Blair replied in a high valley girl voice, her voice was normal when she asked, "What about the other legends?"

"You mean Chuck?" Serena asked. She was the only one who knew why Blair had to break up with Chuck and that was why she hadn't talked to her step-father since she was twenty.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I left you hanging...this is going to be alot about B and C rekindling and if anyone can guess the history of what two adults is repeating in your review I will totally give you my 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card...**

**Review**


	2. Somethings Never Change

Blair shrugged before bashfully replying, "Kind of."

"He hasn't been okay in over seventeen years." Serena's voice was soft.

Blair's eyes actually grew wet as she said, "S, you know I didn't have a choice."

"I know and I am still proud that you made a selfless decision." Serena replied.

"Yes. Well that 'selfless decision' had been eating me alive." Blair muttered under her breath as she unzipped the luggage she had carried up.

"There's no reason you couldn't be together now." Serena said as it came into her mind.

The idea made Blair stop what she was doing to look at Serena, who seemed overjoyed.

Blair started to shake her head, "Do you not know Chuck?"

"Oh, B-" Serena started.

"He wouldn't give me the time of day for anything, and I don't feel like making a fool out of myself in front of him." Blair interjected, "That boy has more self pride than all of us at seventeen."

"You're being silly." Serena replied.

"You know I'm not." Blair said, "If anyone makes a question on his personality or actions, 'I'm Chuck Bass' is always his reply."  
Serena snorted at that before sobering, "He's been dead inside since you broke up. You should at least try." The tone of her voice sounded like a plead.

"S-" Blair started, before she decided on changing what she was about to say as she saw the look on Serena's face, "Where is he?"

Blair could have swore that Serena squealed but she was being pulled out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'll watch Caden and Ophelia." Serena said as she handed Blair the coat Blair had thrown across her luggage, "He's at the Palace bar, like always."

Serena basically pushed Blair into the elevator.

Blair was thinking about just going shopping or something else, but she didn't have her bag, which also meant no cab rides to the Palace. She'd have to walk. She put a song into her head and focused only on that so she could block all the memories that tried to make their way into her mind. She knew if she looked in certain places she would see her and Chuck at eighteen and in love, and that was something she couldn't think about right now. The walk was shorter than she remembered and the Palace was the same. The bar was the same. And the guy hunched over the bar was the same. The only thing different about any of them was that they all had gotten a bit older. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat, he hadn't aged like she would have thought with all the drinking, partying, and sex.

He was drinking a scotch, which Blair saw as a sign that some things never change.

She sat beside him and he didn't move. She shot him a look and his eyes had grown duller than the last time she stared into them.

"Hello, Chuck." She said in a mock sharp tone.

He didn't glance her way as he replied, "It's not mine."

"Chuck." She repeated rolling her eyes.

He looked at her, "No…there is no way."

"No way what?" She asked, dropping her voice down to the level he had whispered in. He was looking at her like she wasn't real. It was heartbreaking to watch his eyes roam her face. She wasn't sure if he was not noticing that she had aged or if he was drunker than she thought and believed he was hallucinating.

"Blair." He said, reaching a hand out as though he was about to touch her face. But when it was only inches away, he stopped. His hand hung limp in the air for a second, before he brought it back to him.

She nodded slowly, waiting for him to become an ass and tell her off.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not as cruel as she would have guessed.

"I moved back." She answered.

"So, did your husband move on to someone younger?" Chuck asked, as he started to snap back into reality and sarcasm.

"My husband is dead." Blair sounded a little more bitchy than usual so he would get a hint that she wasn't about to take his crap.

"But Gossip Girl said-" Chuck started, looking confused.

Blair rolled her eyes, "You still read Gossip Girl?"

"No, Junior mentioned it." He replied quickly.

"Junior? You have a Junior?" Blair asked in an amazed tone, trying to hide the sadness that was filling her inside.

He looked disgusted, "God, no. Dan Jr."

"Chuck, please tell me that you haven't been alone this whole time." Blair said.

Chuck scoffed, "Waldorf, if you think I've been pining after you this whole time, you're wrong."

"Waldorf-Wood." She replied.

Chuck was confused, "What?"

"Blair Waldorf-Wood." She said.

"So sorry." Chuck replied sarcastically, "Anyway, I've been the opposite of single since we broke up, around what? Twenty years ago?"

"Were you lonely?" Blair asked.

"I just said I was the opposite of single." Chuck sounded ready to argue.

"Sleeping around has nothing to do with whether you are lonely or not." Blair replied.

Chuck didn't answer.

"So, why are you here? And I don't think 'I moved back' is the answer to why you are in this bar, sitting beside me." Chuck said seriously, minutes later.

Blair bit her lip, Chuck noticed it considering it was the same thing she did before she ended things between them.

"I've missed you." Her tone was a serious as the tension in the air.

Chuck rolled his eyes, getting up, "You can't miss people you don't love." With that, he left.

* * *

Caden Waldorf-Wood was annoyed with 'aunt' Serena. Sure, she was hot and he was hoping she had a daughter his age, but her happiness was getting on his last nerves. Ophelia was admiring the older blonde woman as she told them about their mother. It was strange for them to hear about a subject they never really knew about their mom.

"Your mother was the Queen of the Upper East Side." Serena said, as they relaxed on the living room set Blair had delivered to the apartment, secretly amazed at how much Ophelia and Caden looked like their mother. "She was loved, hated and envied."

"Really?" Ophelia asked, she was amazed that her mother was cool when she was seventeen. She knew her mother was gorgeous, but she never imagined that she was one of the most popular people in Manhattan.

"Yes, her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, was lusted after by almost every girl at Constance Billard. And you know that whole 'headband' trend was started by your mother." Serena answered, happy to talk about her high school years.

"No frickin' way." Caden said as Ophelia smiled widely.

"Look in the Gossip Girl archives if you don't believe me." Serena replied, giving Caden a 'I know all' look, "Just type in Blair Waldorf, you'd be amazed at the person your mother was and what you would read about her." Caden still looked skeptical.

"What's Gossip Girl?" Ophelia asked.

"Its this site where everything that the UES elite does is basically recorded. But when I say elite, I mean elite. The identity of the person is unknown and probably passed down because its still going." Serena answered, Caden's face held disgust while O looked excited, "You are going to be apart of that elite because you're the children of a legacy."

"Shit!" and "Really?" blended together as the Waldorf-Woods exclaimed.

* * *

Blair had stayed at the bar for hours. She only had about three drinks. She was thinking about the good times, the bad, and the moments in between. She was weighing in on every good thing she had ever done and all the bad ones. One moment that she couldn't get out of her mind was the moment that really put her on the path of life she took .

_It was weird. Why would Bart Bass want to see her? But she was called in to come by his office, and out of pure curiosity, she went._

_"Miss Waldorf." He said as she entered._

_"You can call me Blair." She said with a smile, which faltered slightly upon seeing Bart's grim unchanging face. _

_"I would prefer Miss Waldorf." He replied, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. _

_She was confused now._

_"I am guessing you are wondering why you've been called here." She nodded even though he wasn't paying attention to see what her response would be, "I want you to break off this relationship you have with my son."_

_Blair's mouth dropped, "What? Why?"_

_"Because my son has lost his head. He wants to quit the Bass business and work on this novel." Bart answered, talking about his son in a sense that Chuck was an idiot. _

_"So?" Blair replied. _

_"Basses aren't like that, and he needs to get back to the mind set of a Bass. You're the reason Charles is in his little wonderland and getting all these nonsensical ideas, and I want it to stop." Bart looked merciless and she knew he was._

_"You can't threaten me into breaking up with Chuck." Blair said before adding, "I love him."_

_"Love?" Bart's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Love is a poor person's word for sexual satisfaction. I will give you two million dollars if you break up with Charles."_

_"I don't need your money." Blair replied._

_"No, but Charles does." Bart retorted, knowing he had her confused now, "I'll cut him completely off. No credit card, no trust fund, no money."_

_Blair almost smiled, "He's got Victorola."_

_"Not until his trust fund kicks in." Bart replied, "I know you have your own money but not enough to satisfy Charles's kind of spending."_

_Blair swallowed, Bart Bass had the Queen B backed into a corner._

_"So, you're saying if I don't break it off with Chuck, you are going to take everything from him?" Blair actually stumbled with her words. _

_Bart nodded._

_"Alright." Blair said, getting up, she stopped when she was at the door, "I'll do it but I wish you would realize you're hurting your son." She paused, "And I don't want your money…"_

_Even though she was away from the door and the tears were welling up inside, she heard Bart's reply, "You're just a girl."_

The question B kept asking herself was why had she let Bart Bass bully her? The only bright side to the whole thing was the old saying Blair had repeated to herself over and over when they broke up, _If you love something let it go, and if it was meant to be it will come back to you…_And as that thought ran through her head, and she knew it might be because she might be a bit tipsy, she felt someone behind her. She turned around.

* * *

Ophelia Waldorf-Wood was so excited that Serena Humphrey was helping her unpack. Her mother was still gone and listening to Serena talk about her son Daniel had Ophelia in a good mood. She was looking forward to meeting him, and Serena promised she would get to tomorrow when Serena would send Daniel and Carter to pick up Caden and Ophelia for their first day of schooling at Constance Billard/St. Jude. Serena had told both Ophelia and Caden to call her S and she had started calling them by O and Cade. She liked the idea of a nickname and O suited her well. She was actually looking forward to school.

**If my eyes fail me, which they never do…Blair Waldorf-Wood was seen today with Chuck Bass. Is she regretting their break-up? How are the little Waldorf-Woods going to feel when they find out about their mommy's past lovers? And is O going to fall for Junior Humphrey?? These are all questions that I'm dying for the answer.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **

* * *

**_A/N:_Okay this had to be the longest chapter EVER that I have written..**

**who was right?? Are you still hanging? Oh and to clear up something GG though B got a divorce...thats why it said 'alimony'...and if that confused anyone sorry**

**REVIEW**

**Read and Review**


	3. When The WWs Go Out To Play

Caden Waldorf-Wood, now dubbed Cade, was annoyed. It wasn't even eight in the morning and he had to listen to Ophelia go on and on about Serena's sons. O hadn't even met them, but Cade was sure that O had a crush already on S's oldest, Daniel. O had gone all out for dressing for her first day. She had put in a red headband and curled her semi-wavy hair. She had thrown together a yellow double breasted Michael Kors peacoat and a pair of pumps of the same color with her uniform. It had an overall Blair Waldorf effect.

Cade rolled his eyes when he saw her. Sure, he had a black male version of her jacket on, but he was barely awake when he buttoned his shirt (wrongly) and put on his tie (wrong way). Surprisingly, he put on his pants right and his Van slip-ons were on the correct feet. Caden had never been very neat. His teeth were brushed but his hair wasn't, he unlike many didn't even have to try for that straight out of bed look that was so attractive.

Both brother and sister had been lucky when it came to their gene pool. The best thing about them was that they didn't act cocky about their looks and sometimes it was like they didn't even notice. Though after a few days at Constance, O will probably be a little less modest.

"Why aren't you excited?" Ophelia asked Caden as he picked at the cereal.

"Cause its just school. Prep school I might add." Caden replied pushing the bowl away from him on the counter.

"Are you looking forward to meeting the Humphrey's?" She asked.

"No." Cade shrugged in that sarcastic way that said 'Why should I?'

O just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You know Mom didn't get home till eleven last night." Caden said, changing the subject.

O shook her head, "So, haven't you realized that Mom used to have a life? It isn't surprising that she was out in the world she knew until eleven."

Speak of the devil, Blair walked into the kitchen, with her hand clamped to her forehead. She walked straight to the coffee maker and didn't say a word until she drank half of the cup she poured.

"What are you two doing up?" Blair's voice sounded like she was still asleep.

"School." Cade replied as he got up to pour himself some coffee.

Blair looked at O, "You look amazing, and are you sure that shirt is buttoned right?" She was staring at Caden's shirt through heavy lids.

Cade shrugged, he didn't care, "So, who where you with yesterday?"

"I was just re-exploring the Upper East Side." She replied.

"Mom, he was being an ass. He said 'who' not 'where'." Ophelia sent her brother a dirty look.

"Chuck or Nate?" Cade added sending O a smirk.

"What?" At the sound of those names, Blair's mouth dropped, "How do you know those names?"

"Serena-" Blair was going to kill her, "was babbling and mentioned Gossip Girl. I checked it out."

"What all did you see?"

"Just an article that said something like 'Queen Blair was seen entering Tiffany's with current boyfriend Chuck, wonder how Nate feels?' Then I was disgusted that some pathetic idiot was watching everything other people do."

Blair almost sighed with relief; she wasn't comfortable with her children knowing every thing she had done.

The phone in the kitchen rang. Blair answered, listened for a second, and then hung up.

"The Humphrey's are waiting for you both outside." Blair commented. She watched them grab their bags (a drawstring Nike backpack, and a oversized Prada tote) and leave the apartment.

She picked up the phone, dialing a number she walked to the window. As she watched her children get in the limo, she said into the phone "May I speak with Mr. Archibald?"

She was up the stairs before she said, "Nate, last night you said for me to call."

* * *

The Humphrey kids weren't so bad, Cade figured after meeting them. Daniel Humphrey, Jr. was tall with light brown hair that had blonde in it that was natural. Carter had all blonde hair.

Carter was staring at O. Both Humphrey's were amazed by the mini-Blair. O was flirting with both of the discreetly. More like B every second.

Surprising all the Upper East Siders, Dan had become quite a successful writer. Anything with his name on it became a best seller. The book he wrote based on when he met Serena was the best selling one. So with Dan's writing and Serena's modeling before she had Daniel Jr. Even though they have all the money they could imagine, Dan still didn't like objects. He swore the best gift he had ever been given was when Serena gave him a white Christmas.

The little Humphreys were such a mixture of S and D. Junior had Serena's pout and Dan's writing skills, while Carter had Dan's brain and Serena's good nature. Their good looks had been vise versa of each brother. Junior had Dan's hair and Serena's eyes, while Carter had Serena's hair and Dan's eyes.

Caden soon realized they weren't as annoyingly happy as their mother.

"So, Ophelia, you been to the UES before?" Junior asked.

"Junior, she just said this is her first time in the city." Carter replied, rolling his eyes at his brother but sending a smile to O.

"I thought your mother said your name was Daniel." Ophelia said.

"It is. My father's name is Dan, too, so everyone just calls me Junior." He replied.

"Well, you both can call me O, its alot easier to say than Ophelia." She sent them a smile.

"So whats the deal with this school?" Caden asked.

"What do you mean?" Junior had his eyebrows lowered.

"Are they two different schools or what?" Cade made his question a little more distinct.

"Oh, yeah, but its one campus area and it's just considered one school by everyone who goes there." Carter answered, Junior was just sort of zoning.

The conversation stopped. O watched out the window. Her eyes lighting up when she saw the mass of teens wearing the same uniform as her and the three boys in the limo. The driver stopped. Carter got out followed closely by Caden. Junior was after him, holding the door open for O.

"Thanks." She said winking at him.

She waited on the sidewalk for him to close the door.

"Do you care if I call you Daniel?" She asked, falling in step with him. Ever since she heard them calling him Junior, she thought of some gas station attendent from West Virginia.

He smiled, "If I can call you Ophelia."

"You've got a deal." She said.

"How do you want to seal it?" Daniel asked, giving her a wink as flirtatous as her own.

And at that moment, Constance Billard got its first look in over twenty years of the Blair Waldorf smirk as she said, "I'll let you know."

* * *

**Well, well, well. Upper East Siders if you were lucky enough (if you weren't, check the pic below) our little Princess O arrived at Constance on the arm of an unlikely knight in shining armor. Yes, you heard right, Ophelia Waldorf(-Wood) was seen this morning looking cozy with Junior Humphrey, he even walked her to class. Is this going to be the kind of romance they make movies about or is O going to be the next heartbreaker of Constance? You know I'll be watching.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**

Grace Baizen wasn't surprised that this Waldorf-Wood girl was getting so much attention. According to her father, this girl's mother was a huge deal back in their day. Grace also noticed that the brother of the girl was totally hot.

Grace, herself, was one of the current rulers of the UES. The leaders basically stay in the blood lines of former UES queens and kings. She had been voted 'Hottest Senior Girl' on Gossip Girl twice this year, and she could have any guy she wanted. And she never stayed tied down for long. But now that she was older, she was considering finding a rich and excitable guy and settling down for more than a few weeks. She was sure that no guy at this school would be able to keep her interested for long, until she saw Caden Waldorf-Wood. By the way his tie was basically just on him like a scarf and how his shirt was buttoned wrong, she was sure that this guy would be interesting enough she wouldn't get bored, easily anyways.

As she sat with her friends on the steps of the Met, watching Caden eating a hot dog from a vender with Ophelia, she decided she was going to make a move and watch him fall for her: hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Nate was hoping Blair would call. After seeing her in the Palace bar last night, he really wanted to catch up. He was betting that the reason she was there to see Chuck, and even though it had been around twenty years, he still wasn't to keen on the idea of Blair and Chuck. Seeing her again, felt like coming home. He had been lonely for far too long. The last 'real' relationship he had was a 'fling' with Vanessa Abrams through their junior and senior year. He remember he was really falling for her and a week after his graduation, they made a lunch date and she never showed. The only thing he heard from her afterwards was a message on his voicemail saying she never wanted to see him again.

Blair had wanted to eat lunch together and Nate cleared his agena.

"Hey." She was five minutes late.

"You're late." Nate smiled.

"I know." She replied, "Things are just different."

"What?" He asked, "You still think the world waits for you."

Nate had meant it as a joke but tears welled in Blair's eyes. The comment hit too close to home in Blair's heart, considering the night before she had hoped Chuck would forget and forgive.

"I don't know if this was a good idea anymore." Blair said, getting up as quick as she sat down.

"Blair, I didn't mean it-" Nate cut off because he noticed Blair was staring across the French cafe at Chuck Bass. Chuck hadn't noticed them, he was too busy trying to seduce his blonde 25-ish date.

* * *

**_A/N: I am soo trying to become the Queen of the Cliff Hanger, or at least get better at it..._**

**_Lets get some feedback!  
_**

**_1) How do you feel about Grace Baizen?_**

**_2) Why'd Vanessa leave Nate? (Lets hope Bart wasn't behind this one too)_**

**_3)What is O going to do with the doting Humphreys? _**

**_Think you know the answer, try me with a review._**

**_Review._**


	4. The Morning After Doesnt Come With Pills

Blair was sad, even though it was her fault she wasn't in the seat of the blonde earlier. She was also mad, even though she wasn't allowing her mind to acknowledge it. Those were the two reasons she was up at midnight having an Audrey marathon. She had already watched Breakfast At Tiffany's first, it was just as good as the first time, though she knew every word. Then she put in Funny Face. When she was a teenager, she never liked that one. But now, as long as she did something else during the weird dance scene, she loved it.

She wasn't very sleepy, so she was sure that when she heard the elevator ding that it was real. She got up from lounging on the couch to walk to the foyer, not even bothering to pause her movie. She was in front of the elevator before the doors slid open.

Inside the elevator was Chuck Bass. One side of his shirt was loose from his jeans, and an almost empty bottle of scotch in his right hand.

"Blair Waldorf," He slurred loudly, "Wood. Waldorf-Wood." He giggled.

She walked up to him as he sat his bottle down on the small table against the wall.

"You're drunk." She said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He said, shaking his pointer finger back and forth in front of her face, "I am high on life." With each word, Chuck poked her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" She asked, softly.

He looked confused for a moment, "I don't know."

"Well, you need to go back down, get in your limo, and go home." She said, quietly...her children were sleeping.

"My limo isn't down there." He said, "I walked. I'm on the June Carter love walk."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Well Johnny Cash, you're going to have to be more quiet my children are asleep."

"Children? We have children?" His eyes widened.

"No. I have children." Blair lowered her voice even more, hoping he would get the hint.

"Can I sleep here?" He asked, finally lowering his volume, "I love sleeping here."

He looked sad and Blair sighed before postioning herself between his body and his right arm. She knew he wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs on his own.

"Why, thank you." He said in a mock-Southern voice.

She helped him stumble about, making his way up the stairs.

"I was so in love with you." His whispered in her ear. It was a slur but the words hit her hard, "And you left me."

He didn't say anything more until they reached her room, "It looks the same!" he sounded amazed.

He moved away from her and plopped down on the bed after kicking his shoes off.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she moved the shoes and he layed down.

And as he drifted off to sleep, she heard, "I missed you."

* * *

Caden was pouring himself a cup of coffee when some man staggered into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" Cade asked.

The man shuddered at Cade's loud question, before blinking a few times and looking at Cade.

"Who the hell are you?" the man repeated.

"Caden Wood." Cade replied.

"You mean Waldorf-Wood?"

Cade nodded.

"Chuck Bass." Chuck held out a hand.

Caden just sort of looked at it, "Why are you here?"

Chuck laughed, "Truthfully, I don't remember anything past seven o' clock last night. I am just leaving, your mom is still asleep."

Chuck headed out, "Oh, and nothing happened. Your mom is better than that."

Cade didn't know what to make of that but took a minute to think about even trying to analyze that whole conversation. He shook his head, before returning his attention to his coffee.

* * *

Grace Baizen had come to school early. She wanted to introduce herself ot Caden Waldorf-Wood the very first chance she could. She didn't have to wait long.

He got out of the limo, waving to the Humphreys and his sister. Grace hurried across the court yard, her pumps making a noise as they hit stone. She cunningly put herself in his path.

"Hello?" Caden sounded rude, and she silently forgave him.

"Hey." Grace smiled, ignoring the annoyed huff Cade let out. "I'm Grace Baizen."

"Caden Waldorf-Wood." He said quickly.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" She asked.

He answered, "Booked till July" before stepping around her and bounding up the steps.

She let out a groan. Her best friend was walking up to her.

"What did you want with Caden Waldorf?" Riley Putz asked, eagerly.

"Just asking the time." Even though Riley was her best friend, she didn't want the whole school to know she had been blown off by the new guy.

* * *

Victoria Abrams had lived seventeen years without a mother or a father. She lived those years in Vermont with her grandparents. Her father had been in a car wreak when her mother was pregant, and her mother died giving birth. When she was six years old, her grandparents moved to Brooklyn. Until last year, she had been going to a public school. But her grandparents decided that her junior year she should go to a better school. She was transferred to Constance Billard. She hated it. Everyone was so fake, and the one person she really couldn't stand was Grace Baizen. They has been enemies since last year. Victoria was prettier than Grace. Grace's dirty blonde hair looked fake because she put almost-white highlights in it, Victoria's light brown hair looked messy and sexy. Grace's high cheekbones, brown eyes, and overall aristocratic air had nothing against Victoria's big blue eyes that were sometimes green. She had a few inches of leg that Grace was lacking. She was as thin as Grace but it wasn't in that 'I throw up everything I eat' way that Grace was. Another thing that grabbed the attention away from Grace was that Victoria's bra size was two sizes bigger.

It was more than the normal hatred in Grace's eyes when a cute boy asked Victoria for a pencil during Physics class.

"Here." Victoria had reached into her polka-dot Jansport backpack, grabbing the wooden pencil that rested at the bottom.

The boy sent her a smile. He was new, and the only open seat had been beside her, and behind Elliot Truman, the gasest guy in the world.

Miss Colldon started with her normal rant that teens nowadays didn't care about global warming.

Victoria propped her head up on one hand. About to zone out, a folded note landed in the middle of her desk.

It read: _My name's Caden Wood._

She scribbled her reply, tossing it on his desk.

_Victoria Abrams._

Caden wrote something else. He folded it back up, and had it in his hands ready to toss it back.

"What's that, Mr. Waldorf-Wood?" Miss Colldon was standing infront of him.

"Book marker." He replied, casually putting it inside his Physics book.

"Right." Miss Colldon said with sarcasm, walking back to the front of the class.

* * *

Blair woke up at 11:30 that morning. If she hadn't found his tie on the floor, she would have never been able to tell that she actually went to sleep last night the sound of Chuck's breathing easing her into a dreamless sleep. After drinking some coffee, she would have like to crawl back into bed with a Truman Captote novel, but Serena had planned a shopping trip. She put on a yellow sundress, it was a warm March day. Her waist-length black blazer and open-toed sandals completed the look, as much as the Audrey-esque sunglasses Blair slipped on. She had to be at Starbucks in twenty minutes but just being in the city again, made her not feel as rushed as she should as she got into a taxi.

Surprizing herself and Serena, Blair was early.

Serena had an extra cup in her hand, which she gave to Blair after hugging her..

"You're coming to dinner tonight? Right?" Serena looked amazing with her blond hair pulled into a loose ponytail. If she hadn't had on dark-wash skinny jeans, a white shirt that said 'DKNY' and a sexy black leather jacket with matching boots, she could have fit in with any group of soccer moms, though not because she looked old, just because she had that look of maternal happiness.

"Of course. I want to see if Humphrey's-I mean Dan's cooking is as good as you've been bragging." Blair smiled taking a drink of the vanilla cappacino.

"Well, there's that, and there is the fact my sons can't seem to stop talking about your daughter." Serena was happy that Junior was getting back into the dating thing, or at least wanting to.

"So maybe we might be related one day?" Blair asked, linking her arm with Serena's as they started to walk.

"When weren't we sisters?" Serena retorted.

"Man, I missed shopping like this." Blair commented to Serena as she handed the sales girl her credit card.

"Yeah, I doubt you didn't shop in Millington." Serena replied, rolling her eyes.

"I did, but it wasn't the same." Blair smiled, looking down at the pumps she just bought.

"So, you never did tell me what happened between you and Chuck." Serena said, causing Blair to smile. She had been wondering how long it would take before the blonde started to fish.

"Absoutlely nothing, until last night." Blair paused, which makde Serena send her a death glare, "He showed up at my apartment, around midnight, drunk of his ass."

"What?" Serena asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, S, calm down. He just rambled and quoted Walk The Line, before he passed out on my bed." Blair answered.

Serena laughed, "Walk The Line?"

"He said that whole 'I'm on the June Carter love walk' line." Blair laughed too. It was just funny to think about Chuck watching that movie.

"So, he said, 'I'm on the Blair Waldorf love walk' to you?" Serena's eyes were getting wider and excited.

Blair shook her head, "No, he said 'June Carter', so no profession of love from Chuck Bass."

"Just because he hasn't said it, doesn't mean it isn't still there." Serena commented.

Blair didn't even bother vocally replying, she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay, I'm cutting you off there, even though I've gots much more in my little notebook that I've got to type up.**

**So, what did you think? I love your feedback, and I am totally hating the way this chapter was influnced by my watching Walk The Line...**

**Tell me...Did you hate Victoria? I know there isnt many Vanessa fans, so tell me what you think about her daughter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	5. Attraction?

Chuck Bass had always believed in the power of thought. And it was his thoughts he was blaming when he saw Blair Waldorf-Wood going into UES Cookies.  
"Pull over here." He called to his driver. The driver pulled beside the sidewalk, several feet from UES Cookies.

Chuck waited until Blair walked out of the bakery before he got out of the limo. She was going the other way. He started to walk after her.

When he finally got close, he yelled, "Blair!"

She kept walking.

He walked a bit faster, until he was behind her, "Blair!" he repeated, grabbing her shoulder.

It wasn't Blair who turned around. Staring back at him like he was crazy was Ophelia.

"Who are you?" He asked, amazed that this girl could look so much like Blair, yet isn' t Blair.

"Umm-" She looked sorta scared, sorta pissed, "We're in the middle of the street, you're old and weird, and why in the hell would I answer that?"

"You look like Blair Waldorf." He replied, "I thought you were her from the back. You're her daughter aren't you?"

O didn't know if she should answer or not.

"Well, I'm sorry." Chuck said walking away.

There was no way in hell Grace Baizen was going to let Victoria Abrams take Caden from her. Sure, Caden wasn't her's, but that was just a minor detail. She watched as Victoria said something to Caden at lunch, it must have been funny. He laughed, replied and then winked at Victoria.

She was going to put that Brooklyn bitch in her place. The idea came to her, and she leaned over to whisper into Riley's ear.

Riley, being a particularly nasty soul, smirked before running off to do what she was told. Taking with her the scalding hot latte she had just gotten at Starbucks.

Grace watched with a cruel smile as Riley walked up to Victoria and pretending to be clumsy, dropping the latte on Victoria's lap. Riley could hardly contain her laughter as Victoria flew up, storming away as Riley yelled "Sorry!" behind her.

Riley came back to Grace's section of the Met steps. She had her head held high and a sly smile on her face. She was ready to be appraised, which she was by the other girls in the group, but Grace only rewarded her with, "Good job."

**Spotted: Queen G holding court by sending the royal jester, R, out to play, at Brooklyn V's expense. But that spilt latte was nowhere near as hot as the looks V was getting from our new prince, C. The whole exchange has me confused, who's court id the ball in now? As soon as I find out, you will.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Ophelia Waldorf-Wood was waiting for her brother. He told her at lunch that he had to meet up with his PE teacher after school for a minute, and for her to wait for him in the courtyard. They had to walk/take a taxi home, the Humphrey brothers had to go for a cleaning at the denist, though O wasn't sad, they were having dinner at the Humphrey's.

"Hello." A girly voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a blonde girl. The girl was staring at her somewhat coldly with her brown eyes.

"Hey." O replied, she had seen the girl before.

"I'm Grace Baizen." the girl said, offering her hand.

"Ophelia Waldorf-Wood." O replied, shaking the Grace's hand. Grace's grip was firm.

She had heard of Grace Baizen. She was apparently a very poplular senior girl. Some of the guys in O's classes, though, had called her a real bitch.

"Yes, I've been hearing great things about you." Grace said, "Your mother is a legend."

"Really?" O was humoring Grace considering she had heard that very sentence at least one thousand times.

"She is the only person who Chuck Bass ever loved." Grace answered.

O hadn't heard that.

"Chuck Bass?" O was confused a bit, because she remembered Cade saying the name 'Chuck'.

"Yes, Chuck Bass. Well-" Before Grace could elaborate, Cade came down the courtyard steps.

"You ready to go?" Cade asked upon reaching them.

"Yeah." O said before turning to Grace, "Bye."

"Bye, Ophelia." Grace replied, "Bye, Caden."

"Bye, uh-" Caden paused, thinking, "Glory, right?"

"Grace." She corrected, her smile going down several notches.

"Well, bye." Caden said before they started walking away.

Grace watched them, the nastiest look on her face.

Serena opened the door.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed, "You're early."

Chuck looked like he didn't want to be there at all, let alone early.

Serena and Dan were always dragging him and Eric to family dinners. He had wore a white t-shirt, faded jeans, and a sports coat. Serena though he looked hilarious standing there with a look of hatred and a pie in his hands.

"You remembered the pie." Serena said as she grabbed it.

"You only called to remind me to pick it up a hundred times." Chuck replied bitterly as he followed her in the kitchen.

Dan, Junior, Carter and Eric were standing around. Eric telling them about the time he was in Cleveland on buisness and when he was driving back he ran out of gas in West Virginia. Chuck had heard the story a million times.

"Hey, Chuck." Dan said turning away from Eric. Eric was getting to the part where he walked down a dirt road and came upon a house where this really hot chick was willing to put him up for the night. Junior and Carter were hanging on his every word.

"Dan." Chuck acknowlegded.

"Chuck, you look like hell." Serena said after she put the pie in the fridge.

"I'm in hell." Chuck called as she left the room.

"Its going to get worse." Dan whispered.

"What?" Chuck looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Serena invited Blair." Dan said under his breath.

"WHAT?" Chuck all but screamed.

Serena came in rolling her eyes, "I told you not to tell him."

Chuck gave her the dirtiest look, "You're going against family?"

Serena once again rolled her eyes, "Chuck you're in love with her, get over it. And I think it is long over due that everything gets out in the open." There was a knock on the door, "Go sit at the table would you?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright...guess I lied...the next chappie is going to be all B/C all day...yep I'm not a pansy to admit it...and you can guess whats going to happen...or atleast you think you'll be able to...**

**This chap didnt have much and I'm sorry, this was mainly about the new generation...and I am going to write about Little J, Eric, more on N and all that good stuff but you gots to wait it out**

**This is my gift for you considering I was gone all weekend and I've already typed it and its killing me not to give you this so I will, but you've got to review the previous chapter too, guys...I totally heart all of you(yep I read the Clique)**

**REVIEW**


	6. Dinner And A Show, B?

* * *

Chuck Bass hated his step-sister. He hated that she and Dan made him come over once a week for dinner. And he hated himself for letting them bully him into actually coming. So now as he sat across from Blair Waldorf-Wood and her two children, only a table covered in mundane food separating them, he was willing the devil to come and take his soul now.

Serena had been good. She hadn't brought up a word of her plan, and Dan was keeping silent too. Though, Serena had sort of cornered him after Blair and the Waldorf-Woods appeared.

She was enjoying the interesting conversation that the teenagers had going across the table. Eric would pop in a story every once and a while, as would Blair and Dan. Serena was the everfaithful listener, asking questions about certain things. Chuck barely spoke and when he wasn't talking or eating, he was glaring evily at Serena.

She was waiting until the children was out of the room before she'd do anything. They were teenagers, but this was something that only Serena, Dan, Eric, Blair, and Chuck knew extensively about and Serena didn't want to waste time explaining it to the children. She wanted to get right down to business.

As soon as she brought out the pie, she sent the kids to go to the entertainment room. She made sure they were gone before, "Its time things get out in the open."

"Serena, don't start with this." Chuck said, "Its been almost twenty years, lets not start dragging up the past."

Serena shot him an unexpectiedly dirty look, "You don't know the past. Hell, I'd be surprised if you remembered last week."

Chuck flinched back at Serena's sharp tone, "Okay, sis, say your share."

"Well, now that I have your premission." Serena replied, "There is alot of things that everyone in this room knows except for you."

"S-" Blair said softly, she was starting to think maybe Serena's idea wasn't that smart.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, his face was full of confusion.

"Blair and Chuck's relationship." Dan answered.

"Oh crap." Eric moaned, "Not that crap again." He looked put out.

Serena sent him a look similar to the one she sent Chuck.

"Sorry, it's just how many times can you hear 'I loved her', 'she loved him' and all that bullshit you've been talking about for twenty freakin' years?" Eric replied.

"Okay, Serena, this means alot to you. Tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me." Chuck sighed.

Serena smiled softly, "Alright. Well, before you two broke up-"

"Let me tell it." Blair cut in, "It's only right."

Serena nodded.

But before anything else could be said, the phone rang. Dan got up to answer it. "Hello?...yes, he's here." Dan handed the phone to Chuck.

"Yes?...What?...I'll be right there." Chuck said before hanging up.

"My father has requested my company." Chuck said simply before leaving. '

* * *

Chuck's father had been a hospital for several months. They said that after that heart attack, he was getting stable, but for a while now, the doctors said his condition was worsening. His father looked nothing like the asshole Chuck used to hate.

"Charles-" Bart Bass's voice was soft and weak, as he saw Chuck enter his private room.

"Yeah, dad." Chuck said, going to his father's side.

"I'm so sorry." Bart whispered, "I didn't know you weren't going to bounce back."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"You need to talk to Blair." Bart replied, "Just find it in your heart to forgive me afterwards."

Bart closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

**

* * *

**

B, we need to talk. Come to my apartment.

Her small screen said that the text was from Chuck. She had already went home, and her children were doing whatever.

"I'm going out." She said as Ophelia came out of the kitchen.

O just shrugged.

Blair was at the apartment in minutes. She held her breath, she was afraid of knocking. She took a deep breath after realizing that she had been holding her breath. She was wearing the same thing she had worn to Serena's. Her favorite jeans, a loose blouse, and some flats, her hair looked the same except it was a bit messier. She sucked up the nervous feeling, and knocked.

Chuck appeared almost instantly at the door, "Follow me." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside. She was as amazed as he was when she saw that his apartment hadn't changed either.

"Do you remember these?" He asked, sitting on the bed, grabbing a pair of black suit pants with the palest thinnest green stripes.

They were the pants he was wearing twenty years ago. On the night she broke up with him.

"Yes." It barely came out, she was trying to hold her self together.

"I haven't touched them since that night." He said, tossing them to her. She looked confused but caught them.

She walked over, the pants in her arms, to sit beside him on the bed.

"Look in the right pocket." He said, quietly.

Blair put her hand in the pocket, not knowing what to expect. With Chuck, she was sure it was a twenty year old condom or something of the like. Her fingers hit their target, and she pulled her hand out with the object in its grip.

In her hand, lay one of those legendary blue boxes.

She didn't know whether she should open it or not. She looked at him.

Chuck was watching her, he moved his head slightly up and down.

She flipped open the box. Her breath catching in her throat upon seeing the platinum ring inside. Its dimond was large, but not gauldy, because the smaller black dimonds on each side off set it. She looked at him.

"Yeah." He sighed before, "Blair, my father said I needed to talk to you. He didn't happen to mention why, so would you please enlighten me?" His voice was weak, surrendering.

"I had no choice." Blair hated the way her voice and heart were breaking in unison, "Your father would have completely cut you off from everything, so I thought it would make you hate me less if I broke up with you instead of made you become broke."

Everything was becoming clear to Chuck, even if a normal person wouldn't have understood that, "So, you still loved me?"

"I've been loving you for over twenty years." Blair replied softly, surrendering.

When Chuck's mouth met her's and he eased her back against the bed. The pants and the box falling to the ground as twenty years of longing came to. It wasn't about conquest or revenge, it was about release and surrender.

* * *

Blair Waldorf-Wood woke up the next morning, she was sure she was still asleep. Chuck's arm was holding her to him. She couldn't help the wetness in her eyes, she was worried that everything wasn't as perfect as she felt.

"Go back to sleep." Chuck's sleep-filled voice whispered in her ear. His hot breath sending a thrill through her.

The smile on her face couldn't be contained, and she turned herself around in his arms, so that she was facing him.

"Whats going to happen" She didn't want to put off a subject that was eating her alive.

Chuck's eyes were still closed, "I'm planning on laying here for another hour, then I am going to get up, so we can take a shower and have breakfast."

She knew she should just stop thinking about it, but she replied, "I meant with us. You didn't say a thing last night."

Chuck opened his eyes, "I didn't think I'd have to."

Blair shot up,"If you think this is just about sex, you're wrong."

He looked at her, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh? What did you mean, Chuck?" Her tone was icy, and her face was the same.

Chuck groaned, "Blair, I've been in love with you since I was seventeen years old, do you really think five words, one marriage, and twenty years would smother that?"

She didn't answer, just kept her eyes locked on his.

"The answer is no. It's just fed the flames."

"Say it." It was hard for her not to smile.

"Blair Waldorf-Wood, I have, do, and will love you."

**

* * *

**

Has Queen B reunited with her king? Our Queen Mother B (yes the British transfer student's speaking habits has totally been rubbing off) walking hand in hand with old flame, C. But the way those two looked as they passed the Met steps around lunch, its more like old bonfire. So how will the Waldorf children feel about this?

**I happen to love it. **

**XOXO, **

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**_A/N: There is the B/C you've been waiting for. I hope you loved it...if you didn't its cool._**

**_Did you think it was too early for C to have B in the sack again? _**

**_How do you think O and Cade will feel? I mean Caden has been channeling Dwayne from Little Miss Sunshine lately. _**

**_Tell me what you thought and more as you review._**

**_REVIEW...because I'm giving you a sneak peek at what's up next..._**

* * *

Eric van der Woodsen was so happy to finally have a day off. It was Saturday, and he was sitting there watching TV, when the door rang. He groaned as he got off his ass to answer it.

He opened the door expecting to see Serena or Dan.

In front of him stood, a boy about 14. The boy looked exactly like him.

"Yes?" Eric had lowered his eyebrows as he stared at the boy.

"Are you Eric van der Woodsen?" The boy had a high voice with a slight West Virginia twang.

"Yes?" Eric repeated himself.

"My mother was Vivian Walters, she told me that you were my father." The boy said holding out a paper to Eric.

Eric grabbed it, seeing the words 'Certificate Of Birth'.

**

* * *

**

What'd you think??


	7. Umbrella Ella Ella Eh Eh Eh

The sun was warm on her exposed arms, though there was a slight chill to Central Park this spring morning. She didn't know if it was the weather or that fact she remembered the last time in the park in detail.

_The slight pressure of Chuck's hand was over powering the feeling in Blair's stomach that her world was about to change dramatically. And the fact that this was the last normal day. _

_She was glad he paid off that boy who would have sat beside her. His other hand was texting Nate, who was mad because Chuck would have sat beside him. She was starting to see the postive part of these long tacky zip-up graduation gowns. She knew if it hadn't been so long, Chuck's hand would be higher up her leg than it was. _

_The rush and excitement of graduation was all around her. Serena, seats away, had out her phone trying not to get caught as she talked into it. Dan, rows ahead, was doing the same. Chuck was laughing at whatever his and Nate's conversation held. Even though her life was about to change, she never felt more whole. _

_Blair turned her head, glaning back to Little J, who gave her a smile. Jenny held up her phone. Blair's hand reached into the oversized tote she had layed on the ground, getting out her phone. _

**_Its never going to be the same..._**

_Blair rolled her eyes._

**_Little J, this world is your's now...I've trained you well..._**

_The ceremony began before Jenny could reply._

The only thing she remembered other than her name being called, was how everyone had gotten a kick when Chuck's name was called, and instead of raising from the front row, standing up in the back, cockily strolling up to the make-shift stage.

That day she realized how in love with Chuck Bass she really was, as she watched him go on the stage, winking to the crowd. And if by some sort of repetition of history, now in her late 30s sitting on a bench, half-eaten hot dog in her hand, she had the same realization.

* * *

"So who are you sleeping with?" Nate asked, when Chuck finally sat across form him at the table.

They had been meeting for lunch at the small mexican restaruant in SoHo for around ten years, and Nate had never seen Chuck so happy.

A devilish grin came upon his face, "Blair."

Chuck laughed as Nate's mouth dropped.

"Blair?" He asked, "Blair Waldorf?"

"Waldorf-Wood." Chuck corrected.

"Wait a minute." Nate said, "You're telling me that even after she broke your little black heart you're letting her come back into your bed?"

"Eh-YEAH!" Chuck replied.

"So, basically, you're Rhianna."

"Rhianna?"

Like some bad movie, Nate broke out in song, "_When the sun shines, we shine together, told you i'd be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'll stick it out to the end, now thats raining more than ever, I know we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella."_

Chuck was sure he would never stop, "DUDE!"

"You are whipped." Nate said.

"At least I dont sing like that." Chuck replied.

* * *

When O and Caden got home from school, Blair had already had dinner ordered and on the counter.

O looked at her amazed and Caden looked skeptical. He raised an eyebrow, "Mom, who's coming to dinner?"

She sent him a dirty look, "No one. This is going to be a family dinner."

"Then let me rephrase-" Caden put on one of those Blair smirks, "Who's being added to out family?"

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked.

"Chuck Bass. Everyone at school was talking about the two of you being seen at lunch today." Caden answered the smirk getting bigger, "But, we totally understand, he seemed quite charming when I meet him in the kitchen the other morning."

"Okay-" Blair started, "I just might happen to be with Chuck Bass, again, but I don't want you both to feel uncomfortable."

"Whatever. My friend Victoria is coming over tonight." Caden shrugged.

O smiled, "I'm going out to eat with Daniel."

"Alright." Blair said, and both of her children went to their rooms.

Ophelia was out the door twenty minutes later.

"Hey, mom?" Caden had changed his clothes, his hair was somewhat brushed, and as he sat beside her as she eat from the counter, she could smell the vanilla mint toothpaste he loved on his breath.

"Yes?" She knew what he was going to ask.

"Could you leave?" Caden asked. "I won't have sex or anything."

"Okay." She said, she wanted to see Chuck anyways.

"Really?" Caden looked shocked his mother gave in so easily.

"Yep." Blair got up, and Caden followed her into the foyer. She put on the coat she had laying on the small table.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid open. Victoria had tamed her hair into a ponytail, she had on metalic silver pumps with a silver mini-dress that clashed with her black blazer and black leggings.

"You must be Victoria." Blair smiled, "I'm the mother who is leaving, but you can call me Blair."

"Bye, mom." Caden said, as Blair walked past Victoria getting in the elevator and hitting the button.

"Bye, honey." She smiled as the doors slid shut and she got one final look at her son's confused face.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay that was more of a filler chap...I just wanted to post so you dont think I'm quitting on this story...cuz I'm not..._**

**_I love all the reviews I've gotten and have read each of them 100x...lol_**

**_Just REVIEW and I'll write..._**


	8. My Therapist

Stacey Alderman had never had a cilent that need as much help as Chuck Bass. He had been coming to her for almost fifteen years and the fact he never wanted to open up to her, drove her crazy. As it was only minutes away from her next meeting with him, she remembered the first.

_Stacey was a fairly new and popular therpist. And she loved getting new clients. And today was one of those days with her much loved new clients. She was sitting there holding the clipboard waiting for Charles Bass, as it said on her paper. She didn't know anything about him, but she expected an middle aged man going through a mid-life crisis. _

_What she didn't expect was that the guy was going to be hot...Chuck walked in, cocky and a bit tipsy._

_"Charles Bass?" She rose to greet him._

_He nodded, not shaking the hand she held out, just laying on the chaise infront of her chair._

_"I think I am going to kill my siblings." He said._

_"Really? Why?" She asked, not expecting that._

_"Well, my step-sister, Serena, is just driving me insane with 'WHY DONT YOU GO SEE BLAIR?' and then my step-brother ruined our annual trip to Vegas." He replied._

_"Who's Blair?" Stacy asked. _

_"My ex-girlfriend, who happens to be Serena's best friend. We broke up in college."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Blair?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I did. I don't know if I still do."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"Honey, when you stay as drunk as I do, you don't remember what day it is." _

_"Do you think that you stay drunk because you love this Blair?"  
__  
"No. Anyway what does this have to do with killing my siblings?"_

_"Don't you want to understand your problems?_

He sent her an astonded look, "HELL NO."

_"Then why are you here? Have you ever been to therpy before?"_

_"Does massage therpy count?"_

_"No."_

_"Well the fields are very similar. One on one with a strange woman, being charged for an hour and only getting 55 minutes."_

_"So why do you want to kill your siblings?"_

_He gave her the most arrogant smile she'd ever see in her life, "Hit a nerve?"_

Stacy had never had another client, who could talk for an hour and not say a word about his problems, unless it was involving killing his siblings.

"Hey, Stac." Chuck said as he came in, plopping unto her chaise like everytime.

"Hello, Charles, are you ready to open up?" She asked, it was the same thing she had been asking for 15 years. But as she looked onto his smiling face, she realized that his smile didn't hold the sarcasm, anger, hate and all the normal things, it was genuine happiness. "Are you happy today?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm in love, or well re-in love."

"With who?"

"Blair."

"The girl who broke up with you?"

"I found out that my father gave her an ultimatium...he is such an ass. Well, I'm gonna go."

"You still have 51 minutes."

Chuck had gotten up, walked to the door, "Keep the change." He winked going out the door.

She let out a breath of air, if only he had killed his siblings like he wanted to...then she wouldn't have had so many gray hairs...

* * *

"I thought this converstation was over at lunch." Chuck groaned into the phone.

"Umbrella ella ella eh-" Nate mocked.

"Would you stop singing?" Chuck asked.

Nate had been singing that one part over and over since lunch.

"C, she's going to hurt you, again." Nate's tone was getting serious but changed back over to sarcasm, "And it was pathetic enough the first time."

"Are you sure this whole 'Chuck no be with Blair' campain has nothing to do with the fact you guys were having dinner earlier this week?"

"You don't really think that is why I don't want you to be with Blair?" Nate's voice showed that he was getting nervous.

"Nah." Chuck laughed, more so since Nate let out a relieved sigh.

There was a knock on the door.

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"Do you have super-hearing or something? It was a knock on the door." Chuck replied, walking out of his den and slowly to the door.

"Oh my god, its Blair isn't it?" Nate's voice was starting to annoy Chuck.

"I don't know yet, I haven't opened the door." Chuck was being sarcastic, using his free hand to turn the door handle.

Nate was right. Blair Waldorf-Wood was standing there. A glow to her face, and her hair slightly windblown.

"Nope, the pizza guy. I've got to go." Chuck said, shutting the phone as Nate yelled, "YOU DON'T EAT PIZZA!"

"Hey." Chuck slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Hey." Blair looked so young as she bit her lip, smiling at the same time.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, with mock seriousness.

Blair rolled her eyes, as she slipped past him, "Did you have a nice day?" as the words left her mouth, they felt ackward.

"Yes, except when I ate lunch with Ol' Natie." Chuck closed the door, "Nate has the notion that you've been back in my life for less than a week and I'm already whipped."

"Chuck Bass whipped? Proposturous(?)..." She said in an English accent before laughing.

"Thats what I said." Chuck smiled, "So, what do I owe this visit?"

"My children have dates, and one wants me out of the house." Blair replied.

"Speaking of children, did you tell them about us?" Chuck asked.

"Well, Gossip Girl kind of already did it for us, and just for a classification what is 'us'?" She asked.

"I think we're to old to say boyfriend/girlfriend, so I don't know, you're just my Blair, thats the only way I can explain it." He replied, as she walked closer to him, her hands locking together around his neck.

"Does that make you my Chuck?" She was smiling at him.

"Yep." Chuck replied, before making better use of his mouth.

* * *

"So, I hear that Grace Baizen is trying to get you in her trap?" Victoria said, as they sat in the floor of the living room, across from one another as they studied, books strewn across the coffee table that was between them.

"Who?" Caden looked confused, "Oh that blonde chick. She seems fake to me."

Victoria laughed, "She is."

"I like real girls." Caden said, looking at her.

"That's the only type to like." She replied.

"Are you real?" He was leaning a bit towards her, over the coffee table.

"I try to be." She was leaning towards him too.

"Good." He leaned until his face was inches from her's, closing the distance, he kissed her softly on the mouth. Nothing hot or passionate, just a simple kiss on the lips, before pulling away.

"Now, could you explain this to me?" He asked, settling back, pointing to a question in the book.

"Yeah-" She replied.

* * *

"Hey, Nate." Serena Humprey had just chosen a bar, and walked in, not expecting to see Nate.

"Serena." He looked happy to see her, "What are you doing here?"

She sat down beside him, swallowing, "Dan and I are having some problems."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay...I had to leave you with a cliff hanger, and NO This will not be a S/N fic...but there might be some momentary attraction..._**

**_I'm loving all the reviews you guys..._**

**_BTW...The eric thing isnt coming up until a few chapter, its thursday or friday and Eric doesnt happen until Saturday in this little magic world o' mine..._**

**_The therpist scene was inspired by TWO AND A HALF MEN...Charile on there did the same thing...lamo..._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	9. The Tide Rises The Tide Falls

The tide rises, the tide falls,  
The twilight darkens, the curlew calls;  
Along the sea-sands damp and brown  
The traveller hastens toward the town,  
And the tide rises, the tide falls.

Darkness settles on roofs and walls,  
But the sea, the sea in the darkness calls;  
The little waves, with their soft, white hands,  
Efface the footprints in the sands,  
And the tide rises, the tide falls.

The morning breaks; the steeds in their stalls  
Stamp and neigh, as the hostler calls;  
The day returns, but nevermore  
Returns the traveller to the shore,  
And the tide rises, the tide falls.

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882) **

* * *

What was she doing? Why was she with Nate Archibald? Could she really be risking her family? Though the questions ran through her mind, Serena Humphrey couldn't help the thought of staying right where she was...on Nate Archibald's lap, in his limo, on the way to his apartment.

"Serena," He pulled back, "You have no idea how long I waited for us to be here."

"What?" She asked, "Thats a lie." She moved off his lap and back into her seat. "I gave us a chance our senior year."

"Are you speaking of the two days you were broken up with Dan?" Nate asked, sarcastically.

"I told you that maybe we should try again." She replied.

"One, it was a text and two, I was with Vanessa." He retorted, as they both started to straighten their clothes, knowing the mood was O-V-E-R.

* * *

"So...do your kids like me?" Chuck asked, they were sitting on the couch watching CNN.

"Ophelia hasn't said anything, and Caden just says 'Use protection'" Blair smiled.

"They are exactly like you." Chuck laughed.

"I guess so." She replied.

"When are we going to have children?" He asked.

She sat up. Looking amused and shocked.

"We're not having children." She replied.

"Yes we are." He said, calmly and with the same authority that he uses with his employees.

"We can adopt but I have given birth to two children already, I'm not doing it again."

"We will adopt." He took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes like some movie, "But I want one...one child that has mine and your blood."

"I don't know-"

"Blair! I love you."

She groaned, "Well, if you want us to have a child, you better not wait until I'm too old."

He smiled, "Lets get started now!"

**A/N: Okay this chapter sucks but I'll give you a spolier...VAN DER BASS DINER, TRISTIAN VAN DER WOODSEN, SCHOOL DANCE, GRACE GETTING SOME**

**Promise more...:)**


	10. Baby Boomers Pt 1

-1It was a weird feeling, waking up and not wanting the person your arm's around to leave. Charles Bass had only felt this way when Blair Waldorf-Wood was around. Something about her made him want to commit to forever and he couldn't help himself. She took his breath away, not because she was so beautiful or anything corny like that, just because the way her eyes narrowed when she was mad, the smirk that came across her face when she was being an ass, and just the fact that someone only had to say her name, and he wanted her.

This was the third time they had been together since her return, one of hundreds for their whole life, and the first time it had been unprotected. Something about being an adult and being in love, it meant a lot to Chuck that Blair trusted him enough.

She was peacefully asleep, unaware that he was retracing her face for the millionth time since they first started dating. It was different but not drastically. It had taken forever to get here, but Chuck loved this feeling…it was like coming home, and if he could, he would lie here for the rest of his life.

A smile crawled upon his face, soon he might just be a father. Surprisingly, Blair gave in easier than he thought. A Waldorf-Bass child…HA! He couldn't help but want to laugh…that child would be a hell raiser, and they were going to have a lot on their hands. If it was a boy it would be devilishly handsome, and if it was a girl, Chuck would probably end up in jail for murder of philandering teenage boys…But for some reason he wanted to go through the whole progress, the fighting, the puking, the totally 'I hate you!' moments and he wanted to do it all with Blair.

Blair. She was the reason he had made some pretty stupid decisions in his life. He had had the chance to move on and get married, have a life with someone he would never love, but at the time, it appeared better than the half-life he had been living since they'd broke up. The first time, he was about to walk up the alter before he changed his mind, and the second time, he bought a plain boring ring he hated and never took it out of his pocket.

Rings…there was one in his dresser drawer, one with a diamond and two black diamonds, one that he was terrified to get out. Sure, she had seen it, but it wasn't the same as asking her to do something that he wanted to ask her seconds before she had ruined his life. It was strange, he wanted to hate her, he has wanted to since she walked up to his barstool…but he can't. Why can't he? The very reason he sleeps peacefully when he hears her breath entering and leaving her body, because he is in love with her. The love is the butterflies that never seem to die…the ones he tried to drown and the ones that almost cost him his life.

_

* * *

_

DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN BLAIR WALDORF! Was running through his head.

_It had been almost two weeks since she broke it off and all he could think about was her. He heard her voice in a crowd, he heard her laugh, he saw her in his apartment, he was sure that the girl in line in front of him was her…he was going crazy. The alcohol was the only sedative. He never saw her when he was drunk. The bottles came in and out of his room and it never seemed like it was enough. He was getting to where he always needed more…he was losing control but it seemed to be better than seeing Blair everywhere he went. _

_He's cabinet was out. That was why he was in some sleazy bar in Albany. No one could find him here. It would look horrible on his rep, Chuck Bass moping over some girl…that just wasn't his style. But the brown liquor he was downing, was his style. The tumbler was cold in his hand, he wanted to stay drunk forever and never see Blair Waldorf again. But the eight million wannabe Blair Waldorfs running around the UES, prevented him from not thinking about her. So many headbands, so much red lipstick, not to forget all the socks and flats. _

_Why did he have to be so obsessed with her? She was his heroin and he was under major withdrawal. This whole cold-turkey thing was shit. _

_When he finished drinking his fill, he was so close to falling asleep. He just wanted to get back into his Lambo he had gotten for his 21st birthday and drive back to the city. Go to his apartment and never wake up. _

_He was surprised to see his car still in the lot…He clambered in it. Somehow managing to pull out of the parking lot. _

_He didn't know where he was at as he drove, but he always believed that every road lead to the UES, probably because he normally had a limo._

_He didn't see the trees in the dark. He couldn't tell the bumps from the broken back road. But he saw the lights. They were coming towards him like he had always imagined a beam from heaven would look like._

_He wasn't going to heaven…he knew that, that is what he believed. He knew why the lights were there. He saw her clearly. Blair._

_He didn't feel the impact of the Ford F-350 destroying his car. Blair was with him and that was more powerful than the pain that seized him before the blackness._

_Two weeks later, he woke up. It took him a couple months to recover. He never told Serena who he saw before he almost died. Serena never told Blair what happened, or that Serena and Dan had sent Chuck to rehab to sober him up even more. _

* * *

He never thought about it as almost dying the way Serena and Dan had…he always thought the whole thing was for him to wake up and realize that there was more to life than Blair Waldorf. But now…as she lay in his arms, finally his with no restrictions, maybe he was right the first time around, he couldn't really live without her in his life. He had been such a miserable person before.

"Chuck?" Her voice dragged him from his thoughts, though it sounded as though she was still asleep.

"Yeah-" He said it softly into her hair.

"I'm not sure that you really got started." Her voice was more awake, and even though he couldn't see it, he was sure that smirk was in place.

"What are you speaking of?" He asked, letting her have her fun.

"Its just that…last night you said we were going to get started on trying to have a baby, and I'm pretty sure that I haven't had one yet."

He chuckled lightly, "Are you asking for what I think you're asking for?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"No, but since this is _totally one-sided _you can do everything on your own." He held back laughter as he heard her gasp.

She groaned propping herself up, to straddle his lap.

"This isn't like ol' Chuck Bass." Her voice held amusement as she met her lips to his.

"Ol' Chuck Bass is getting tired of doing all the work, he's had to since he slept with this virgin in the back of his limo when he was seventeen. " Chuck laughed, pulling her head away with the hands she didn't even know he put in her hair.

**

* * *

**

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED...IF YOU REVIEW MAWHAHAHAHA


End file.
